


Matt and the evil doorframes

by Katerobber



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Avocados at Law, Daredevil – Freeform, Funny, Humor, Hurt Matt, Law Firm, Sarcasm, doorframes are evil, tired Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why doorframe are suddenly evil and foggy is suddenly hilarious</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Matt are you here?" Foggy called into the apartment, "Matt buddy, can you just, you know, tell me your at least clothed or awake?" 

"Foggy go away," Matt groaned from somewhere that was the organized labyrinth of his flat. Well that answered the awake question. 

"Are you okay?" Foggy began to walk slowly towards matts bedroom. 

"Yes of course now go away," 

"Im just gonna come in for a sec Mattie" 

"I can hear you on that creaky step Fog and I said that you should go" 

"No you said to go away witch I'm ignoring" 

"Obviously" 

"Was that snark?" Foggy had to chuckle a little at his friends dry humor. "Im coming in now," 

Matt made a faint snarling sound and the floorboards in his room protested, loudly. 

Foggy swung the door open hesitantly half expecting matt to be in vigilante gear and bleeding out. Or Maybe stuck on top of his bookshelf again. That had been a memorable time, he was stranded after practice parkour while in his room. What he got wasn't at all what he was expecting. 

Matt was lying eagle spread on the floor trying to stifle little whines and vaguely gripping his left shoulder. He looked up at Foggy and even without his eyes still made the most pathetic face foggy had ever seen. "It hurts" he whined louder. 

"What happened?" Foggy knelt down and gently felt around matts shoulder. It seemed fine except for the major bruising that was starting but that won't cause matt to react like this. He moved east and felt along the collarbone. Matt nearly let out a scream but clenched his lips shut. "Oh" foggy muttered. 

Matt had nearly been pushed off a fire escape and had cracked his collarbone painfully before he grabbed hold of the old metal. Claire had felt for a break and then showed foggy how to do it. Foggy could now proudly feel even for a hairline fracture. Slowly he ran his fingers over the bruising and was relieved they weren't going to need Claire again and that it was just bruising. Painful but not gonna have a permanent effect. 

Gently he pulled matt into a sitting position against the bed. "I'll get some of that Tylenol, extra strength right?" 

"Yeah it will make me a little strange but I can work that way" Matt said listing slightly. 

"Well we'll talk about that in a second." Foggy exited the bedroom making sure to nearly jump on the squeaking floorboard. 

He paced down the hallway and rummaged around matts cabinets. He ran his fingers over the Braille and nearly laughed when he realized that the shells and everything were labeled with the neat script. Just like matt to know where everything is and still organize it. Finally he found what must have been a medicine cabinet and pulled out the pain reliever. 

He hurried back to matts room and had to turn around to enter the kitchen again. Matt probably would be a little sour if he had to dry swallow. He turned the tap and ran a glass of cold water then retracted his steps. He avoided the screecher step but matt just laughed at his effort. 

"Here" foggy thrust the glass at him. Matt grabbed a little too far to the left. Foggy shot him a concerned look and Matt must have still felt it. 

"Im okay really, I just can't concertante with the pain. Thanks for the water by the way." His smirk as he grabbed the water and pills let the other lawyer know he knew all about his little mishap. 

"Now how did you end up on the floor anyway?" Foggy asked. 

"Well I uh kinda?" Matt stalled.

"Matt spit it out" 

"Well it hurt and then I overslept so I was in a rush and so I ran right into the doorframe and might have tripped over the same doorframe." He ran through it so fast foggy thought he could have beat an auctioneer.

"So your telling me because you forgot your alarm you hit your injured shoulder on a doorframe then immediately tripped over said doorway?" 

"Maybe" Matt was in full sulk mood now.

A low snicker started in foggy's Chest and slowly rose upward as the volume increased. The chuckles rose into laughs and the laughs quickly evolved into hysterics. "Im glad your alright Mattie but seriously? Mr. Tough daredevil can be taken down by an old doorframe? Image if all the baddies knew this? They'd be lining right up at the carpenters. All those Home Depots wouldn't know what to do." He laughed by himself until matt slowly laughed all long with him. The idea was so inane that the two of them sprawled on the floor just laughing for minutes straight. Finally matt straightened a little with the medicine taking effect. 

"Hey Fog remember that law firm we work at? You know Nelson and Murdock? Who's running that right about now?" 

Foggy became calmer in a second but it really was just a different type of panic. Matt could hear it in his heartbeat. "Um Karen, and she's probably not to happy with either of us at the moment. And by 'us' I totally mean me. Your injured and cute. Im chopped liver." He buried his head in his hands. 

"Foggy instead of suddenly becoming an emu could you maybe find my sock for me and you get moving to actually get to work instead of crying about it?" Matt swept a hand along his floor and grabbed his glasses, witch were helpfully not broken. 

"Are you absolutely sure you want to go to work today matt? I mean that shoulder must hurt and Karen is gonna go all mother hen on you." 

"Yeah it'll hurt less if I have something to do and it'll be much better if you find that sock." Matt grabbed one of his dress shoes and pulled it on his socked foot. "Come on foggy even I'm faster at finding stuff, just look closer." He smiled at his own joke.

"Har har, matt Murdock everybody" foggy grabbed the stray sock anyway and handed it to him. It was actually black while its new friend was white but it's not like he was telling matt. 

Matt shoved his other shoe on and used the bed to pull himself up. He swayed a bit but seemed to have it under control. "Hey, have you seen my cane?" He mumbled. 

"Yeah" foggy handed it to him and Matt promptly strode past him. "Hey wait," he complained. 

"Not waiting foggy." Matt called as he reached his living room. Then his mouth opened in an uncharacteristic yawn and he fought to close it. Foggy trotted into the living room and opened the door. 

"Any files you need matt?" He asked still holding the door. 

"No there all at the office." Matt tried to walk with dignity out the door but fell short as he hit his other shoulder thankfully not as bad. Foggy couldn't hold in a another small snicker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next obsticlce, getting to work now that matts determined to go.

Chapter 2

After matt had punched the doorframe a couple times and foggy had stopped laughing ,again, they were on their way. To hit a roadblock. Matt was adamant that he was going to walk to work and foggy was dead set on calling him a cab. 

"I walk everyday foggy, I don't even know how to call a cab." 

"Well we should fix that right now." 

"Why would I need to?" 

"In case you can't walk one day. And by the way those times seem to be happening more and more often." 

"I don't need to know how to hail a cab. I'd probably stand in the middle of the sidewalk yelling anyway." 

"No you don't get to play that card. Not anymore. If you can parkour you can hail a taxi." 

Matt pouted for a second before deciding it wasn't worth it. The streets were empty in between the rush hour of arriving and the rush of lunch hour leaving. He stalked over to the edge of the sidewalk and stuck his better arm in the air. It made him wince but the painkiller seemed to be working. "Taxi" he yelled rather half heartedly. 

"No, no,no" foggy answered. "Come on matt, I know that you know you just got driven by." 

Matt simply scowled. 

"You put a hand in the air, you got that part, but you gotta yell loud. Like you want the whole streets attention," 

"I know your good at that foggy." Matt remarked.

"Very funny now here's a another one. Try this time okay?" 

"Fine" Matt moved back to the side of the road and threw his hand into the air. "Taxi" he yelled. 

One of the yellow cars slowed and pulled over to where matt stood. The cabbie rolled the window down and yelled. "Where are ya going" he asked. 

"Nelson and Murdock law firm please?" Matt answered. 

"That dump?" The driver answered. 

Foggy jumped forward. "Hi I'm Nelson and that is Murdock" 

"Sorry mate but you know it's true." 

"Doesn't mean you have to say it" Matt rumbled. 

"Doesn't mean it isn't true" the cabbie snapped gum and spat out the window. 

"Come on matt we're walking" foggy said stiffly.


	3. The poor stapler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt may have a slight problem when it comes to office supplies and painkillers together

Chapter 3 

They finally got to work around 10, a stark difference from matts 7:30 and foggy's 8:00. Karen defiantly noticed. 

"Where were you two," she seemed more like kraken than Karen "I've been fending off you guys only client for an hour now and I don't think I can say your in the bathroom for any longer before this guy loses it." She seemed to be on the road to a rant but matts mouth opened wide again and he yawned. "Are you okay matt?" 

"It's just the painkillers." He smiled reassuringly. 

"Painkiller?" She got one of her worried looks on.

"Well I may have kinda run into a door, hit my severely bruised shoulder than tripped over said doorframe onto the same shoulder. Nothings broke, I'm just tired and sore now. If you'll excuse me id like to review those briefs again before the client arrives." 

"Matt" Karen started again but he turned and slammed straight into another door. This time onto the shoulder that had been bruised just that morning. Not the one Claire had helped. 

"Just like earlier" foggy laughed. Karen to giggled a bit but was actually able to keep it under more control than foggy. 

"Are you okay matt?" She asked.

"Im fine I'll just uh find my desk" he stumbled off in the direction of his office. A small series of crashes echoed when he somehow walked into the radiator. 

"Is he okay?" Karen turned to foggy.

"I think so but the pain makes him a little strange on the navigation front to begin with so add sleep deprived and painkillers. His entire system is whacked for today. Plus that was the third door he's walked into today." A slight bang and a growl from matt corrected him. "Okay fourth door." 

"Can he still work or is he completely toast?" Karen was still staring at him as he fumbled around in his binder. Finally everything went flying out onto the desk. He snarled again at it and nearly sat on the floor. 

"Yeah can you see why he avoids painkillers like there the plague? I slipped him some Advil one Time in college and he went and sat in the wrong desk. The professor nearly had a heart attack at least three times when he dropped several things. A few rather breakable. It's like someone erases his radar and he only remembers half of where things are."

"Why didn't you leave him at his apartment?" 

"He was stuck on his bedroom floor" foggy raised his eyebrows "like really stuck" 

"Oh" Karen murmured and leaned to sneak another look at matt. He was grimacing even as he ran his fingers over the paper. "Can we force him to nap here?" 

"Unless your secretly prepped for battle probably not," foggy jerked his hand back towards matt. "He's gets rather stubborn when he's like this." 

A crash echoed throughout the small building a they saw matt wince. "You okay Mattie?" Foggy called. 

"Yeah I- I'm fine the uh stapler may not be" he held up the office tool that was now broken beyond repair or even recognition. The staple holding part was bent while the lower part had spiderweb cracks along the entire bottom.

"How did that even happen?" Karen asked the air. 

"I was looking for the it actually and then I wasn't sure if that was the right thing so I turned it to feel and then it just kinda fell." 

Foggy walked to his office and grabbed his stapler. "Think you can not viscously murder it this time matt? You know what never mind I've got nothing to do. Tell me where to staple and I'll get it." 

Matt frowned. "No I've got it" 

"No I've got the stapler" foggy returned. 

"Pages 4,7,and 8 need to be together." Foggy grabbed the pages and quickly attached them. 

"Hey that's our client" Matt murmured. 

Foggy waited a second and listened closely, sure enough their ringer sounded and a mans voice came through with more static than voice, "I hope I've got the right address, Nelson and Murdock right?" 

"Yes" Karen affirmed, "please come on up." They only had stairs but it didn't mean they couldn't sound professional. 

The mans footsteps rung on their wood steps and foggy gathered the recently stapled papers. "Are you ready matt?" 

"No I've got just one more thing to read than I'll join you. I'll be less than a minute" 

"Holding you to that Murdock" foggy excited the room and listened to Karen directing the man to their conference room. This was going to be interesting at least.


	4. Mr kiln

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matts still a bit awkward and their client is very rude

Chapter 4 

"Good morning mr kiln" foggy said politely. He gently pulled a chair out from the table and sat while fanning out his papers. "As you can see we have made considerable progress on your case" 

"It took you long enough" mr kiln grumbled.

"The extra time just means a better defense mr kiln" foggy replied smoothly. 

"I thought there was another one of you" the client muttered.

"Mr Murdock will arrive here soon" foggy was already getting tired of this mans attitude.

"Isn't your buddy bat blind?" 

"My partner in this law firm does happen to be blind but he is fully capable." Another crash resounded. Foggy winced. 'Awful timing matt' he breathed to himself.

A banging sound was heard and matt practically stumbled into the room obviously rather lost and knocked into the doorframe. Five, foggy silently counted.

"And this is mr Murdock?" Foggy hadn't met anyone but matt who could put so much sarcasm into words and he was suddenly wishing that this man would just leave.

"Yes" Matt replied tapping around to try and find his chair. After a few terse seconds he located it and sat down, easily spreading his copy of the files. "What has my associate already been over with you mr kiln?" 

"The fact that your late" Matt nearly did a double take. 

"Wasn't our plan to meet at 10:45?" He ran his fingers over his Braille watch. "It appears to be only 10:38 sir so in retrospect you seem to be rather early." 

Mr kiln made a faint huffing noise and spoke again "so what have you done about those false charges against me?" 

"Would you like to start matt?" Foggy made a vague hand motion in matts direction more for himself than anything. 

"Okay" Matt shuffled his papers and ran his fingertips over a few sections. 

"No I want the guy who can actually read the law." The new client was getting on everyone's nerves except his own. He almost seemed to like the sound of his rudeness.

"Mr kiln I assure you that both of us are Licensed lawyers who know the law and can practice it." Foggy basically repeated himself.

"Knowing the law and being able to read the notes on my case are two very different things."   
"Sir if you didn't want a blind lawyer than why did you accept us to represent you?" Matt was starting to sag a little in his seat but defending himself against their rude clientele seemed to be keeping him awake enough. 

"Didn't realize you were, would have taken just him if I'd known" the guy scraped their wooden table eerily with a fingernail. 

"My kiln can me and my partner have a word" foggy ground out. 

"By all means" 

"Thank you"

Foggy practically dragged matt out the door. He began frantic whispering as soon as the door slid closed. "How can you stand that guy matt? He basically called you stupid and insulted you many other times. Im not sure if I can even handle being on his case. Do you think we should keep him?" 

Matt sighed, "like you've said before foggy we need the money and if we can win this case no matter how rude he may be he will have to pay us and have you really looked at that agreement. He doesn't expect to win and it's all in our favor. I swear he just said yes to spite us somehow. Plus every case we fight will put our names out there. I just have to take an insult." 

"Okay but we should at least postpone this meeting for a few days. This guy isn't gonna listen to reason and I think we should try and cow him with lawyer talk. It may at least shut him up for a few minutes, alright? Today's Tuesday right?" 

"Yeah fog" 

"Let's reschedule for Thursday. It'll give you time to heal and we can up our vocab." 

"Alright foggy" Matt yawned again large with teeth and everything. "Sorry" 

"It's okay let's just persuade this guy to get the heck out of here" 

Foggy swung the door back open and adopted his 'sorry lawyer' face. Matt pushed inside and began sweeping his paperwork back into the folder. 

"Im so sorry sir but there's an emergency down at the police department. They need us there right now. Could we reschedule for Thursday?" 

"Yes" mr kiln grumbled, "can't image why they'd want you two though" he finished muttering. He got up and strode out his boots clumping down the stairwell. 

Matt and foggy stood there for a second just marveling at the mans insolence. "What lemon was he sucking on?" Foggy asked. 

"I have no clue, just that it must have been pick of the sour litter." Matt snorted. "He seriously thought I can't read." Matt finished and pried his mouth open again.   
"Hey are you sure your alright?" Foggy reached out a hand and pulled his share of paper from matts hand. 

"Yeah, maybe a tiny bit sleepy. It's nothing, I'll go and ask your friend their to say that he needed us for an immediate consult in case that kiln guy goes snooping around. I won't put it past him." Matt pushed the files into the hand with his cane and trailed a hand along the wall finding his office that way. 

"See you in a while" foggy called and retreated to his own office practically counting the minutes before matt was out.


	5. Collage era stories  and an ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy tells a story and matt sleeps

Chapter 5 

Fogged simply watched as matt worked. His dexterous fingers were slowing and he nearly slid the paper off the table as he ghosted over it. He had removed his glasses and his eyelashes were flickering as he kept trying to force them open over and over. 

"Hey foggy" Karen called as she walked into the space he called his office.

"Shh" he interrupted a finger pressed against his lips. "Matts almost asleep and after the fall this morning, that client, and all the hits he's taken, he deserves it." 

"Okay" she whispered back, "how long until he's done for?" 

"Five minutes at most" 

They watched in unison as matts head nearly hit his chest and he jerked back up again. This was repeated for a few second before the shook himself and skimmed his fingertips back over the Braille. 

"So what was that story about the time you got matt the Advil?" Karen sat down in one of his fold up chairs. 

"Oh he had slipped on the ice and banged one of his wrists hard on the ground. It wasn't broken but it sure looked painful. (Pun not intended) he refused to take anything though. Even those little kids dissolvable tablets so I put a couple in his coffee. He chugged it so fast he didn't even notice." 

Karen laughed and then seemed to check herself and glanced over at matt. Luckily he was caught in his own little world.

"Yeah I first started noticing when he tried to put papers on theft into a folder about protocols. I fixed it for him but it didn't stop there. You know now that I think about it he never has been good with doors."

Karen looked at him with an expression that read 'are you kidding me? Matt Murdock, blind vigilante, has an on going problem with doors?'

"He was standing waiting the class and I was talking to someone. Well some bright guy slammed the door open right into matts face. He was lucky that matts nose wasn't broken."

"what did matt do?" Karen asked.

Foggy shrugged, "well what can you do? He apologized for getting in the guys way and waved away the offer of any help. Eventually everyone forgot and by then the room was empty. Matt strode right in and sat down his what he thought was his normal seat. It turned out that he was one of the prettier girls desks and she thought it was a ploy to get her attention. Well matt gained a split lip when he refused to move saying that it was his seat. That finally got him to move." 

"Was that the end of it?" Karen leaned forward.

"Just wait, I helped him find his seat the real one this time and he pulled out his notes for criminal phycological behavior. That went over well. I fixed them again. I was never so glad that matt also had his papers labeled in regular print. The professor had just started talking and he was a high strung sour guy to begin with so when matt stared in the opposite direction while he talked it set him off," foggy adopted a nasal annoying voice " what is so interesting that you can not pay attention to this class Murdock?" 

Karen had to laugh at foggy's scrunched up expression as he mirrored the teacher. "What did matt tell him?" 

"Your not gonna believe this, he asked the professor why he had to look at him because it's not like he could see him anyways. That was the second time Matt shocked him by the way. The first was just walking in looking like he stepped lot of a fist fight."

"What did the professor say?" 

"Just stood there then acted like nothing happened. Until matt knocked his entire binder off the desk. Everyone kinda stared at all the paper but a few cute girls were more than willing to pick them up. Unfortunately he lost his charm with his radar and wasn't able to pick them up. More or less just thanked the air vaguely, at best. By then the professor just started ignoring matt. It worked well until matt walked into the wall beside the door on his way out."

"What happened the next day?" 

"Matt told everyone that he hadn't been feeling well and people let it go. It's always good for a laugh though." Foggy shrugged again. "speaking of matt he seems to be out cold."

Sure enough daredevil was asleep on a pile of papers the raised lettering leaving faint impressions on his skin. 

"Should we move him, so he'll ,you know, be more comfortable?" Karen asked craning her neck to get a good view of the sleeping lawyer.

"No even the slightest vibration of his floor he will be up and trying to work again. It's best just to leave him. It's better than the bedroom floor. Plus this way he can't run into anymore door frames."


End file.
